


The Oosaki's Gift

by 7coloredTokebi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Christmas, Game: The iDOLM@STER Shiny Colors, Gen, IM@S Secret Santa 2020, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7coloredTokebi/pseuds/7coloredTokebi
Summary: The Oosaki sisters go out shopping to find Chiyuki a Christmas gift but nothing seems to catch their eye. Determined to think of their own solution, Amana and Tenka put their heads together to give Chiyuki a gift she'll never forget.[a gift for IM@S Secret Santa 2020]
Kudos: 4





	The Oosaki's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> a secret santa gift for @/reichuyu on twitter! I hope you enjoy & have a happy holidays!

Snow had begun to fall early in Tokyo, blanketing the city in a soft glow and bringing with it the promise of a White Christmas. Malls were lit through the night and people ran about buying gifts and cakes or making date plans. On one of these hectic days, a week before Christmas, Amana stood on a crowded train platform, checking her bangs in her hand mirror. Tenka held onto the end Amana's dress with one hand, the other fiddling with the loose pieces of string on the end of her old sweater. Usually crowds made her nervous, but with Amana by her side, Tenka always felt a little braver than normal.

“Tenka-chan the train is here,” Amana said, taking a half step forward, “Lets go.”

Tenka let Amana drag her forward through the crowd of people boarding. They found a spot to stand near the opposite door. Amana held onto the bar with one hand and looked at her phone with the other. Tenka nestled herself in the corner between the wall and Amana like an animal settling into its new burrow. The train lurched forward with a groan away from the platform, rocking the people inside.

“Look, look!” Amana turned her phone towards Tenka, “It’s the lipstick ad Chiyuki-san did! It just showed up on my Insta!!”

“Wow… She looks so different,” Tenka said.

The makeup artists had gone for a completely different style from the usually mild-mannered, demure Chiyuki. She was dressed in a low cut sweater with her hair let down in faux-messy curls accentuated by plenty of moody, dramatic lighting. The look was finished off with the bold lipstick she was modeling smeared down towards her jaw. When the twins had asked to see the previews from the photoshoot, Chiyuki had shyly insisted they wait until the final and it was clear why. Amana bounced on her heels and bookmarked the ad.

“She’s kind of sexy in this picture, right?” Amana said, “We see her almost every day but all of a sudden I feel this ‘Mature Onee-san!’ vibe from her.”

“Mm, I get what you mean,” Tenka nudged Amana’s arm, a quiet request to DM her the ad, “Chiyuki-san is pretty… Wow. She’s almost like a different person.”

Amana nodded, laughing to herself, “What if we got her this lipstick as a present?”

“Huh? Didn’t she bring back a bunch of them as a gift from the staff?”

“Yeah,” Amana said with a half-pout, “Seeing her like this, it really feels like I have no clue what kind of present an adult like her would like.” Tenka hummed in agreement and the two of them went quiet, feeling the train rumble forward under their feet.

It wasn’t long until they had to change trains and get onto the monorail towards Odaiba. Tenka kept her face pressed on the window, waiting to get the first glimpse of the life-sized Gundam. Sure this wasn’t the first time she’d seen him, but she could tolerate even the most crowded train rides to see him again. It took Amana pulling on her sleeve for Tenka to even notice that they were almost at their stop -- the Venus Fort Mall.

The twins had carefully saved up their money for Christmas, setting aside a little for everyone they wanted to get gifts for. Two incomes is better than one, after all. Because of this agreement, they wanted to get Chiyuki something nice that showed their appreciation for everything she always did for them. Amana looked at the map of the mall, humming to herself. Tenka held onto her sleeve, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Christmas music and people’s voices filled the mall. Tenka took a step closer to Amana.

“I think we should start here first,” Amana said, pointing to the opposite side of the mall and tracing a route with her finger, “And then come back over here. That way we’ll end up back at the monorail.”

“That’s smart,” Tenka smiled, “Good job, Na-chan.”

Amana grinned and linked her arm with Tenka’s, navigating them through the maze of stores. From bags to clothes to makeup to skin care, there looked to be hundreds of things that would make a nice gift for Chiyuki. But no matter how many stores they visited, it seemed like nothing stood out enough to make an impression. A luxury bag or a new coat could go to anyone. Amana and Tenka silently agreed on the same thing: 

“Na-chan, can we take a little break?” Tenka asked, trailing a full two steps behind Amana. 

“Oh, oopsie!” Amana slowed down, taking Tenka’s hand, “Why don’t we sit down at that cafe and get some drinks?”

“Can you get me that one I like? You know the one with the -”

“With the chocolate right? Got it!”

Tenka took Amana’s coat and sat down in a corner booth. She watched Amana talk with the cashier, the two of them getting on like old friends. Tenka folded her arms on the table and laid her head on top of them. She tried to trace the path they had made so far through the mall, but there were too many sounds - baristas calling orders, music, talking, a kid crying outside - for a single thought to stick in Tenka’s head.

“You okay?” Amana put their drinks down and brushed Tenka’s bangs out of her face, “Do you want to go home for now? We still have another week, after all.”

Tenka shook her head and sat up. “Tenka’s tired but I think I can do it. It’s for Chiyuki-san, so I’ll work a little harder…”

“Hehe, you sure are a hard worker,” Amana said, cooing and patting Tenka on the head, “Good girl, good girl!”

Tenka happily accepted the praise, idly playing with the ends of her sleeves until Amana had stopped her spoiling. They sat sipping their drinks, the silence between them full with the question on both their minds. Amana fiddled with her phone case, snapping it in and out of place as she thought, “I think something she can use everyday would be good. Though, knowing Chiyuki-san, she might say it’s too precious to use and just keep it in her room.”

“Maybe we can give her shoulder massage tickets? That way she, um, has to use them.”

“We aren’t little kids anymore though,” Amana pouted, “Sure she might be happy with those but Amana wants her to open the present and be really happy and surprised!”

“Sorry,” Tenka looked down at her drink, turning it around in her hands, “I’m no good at thinking of this stuff. You and Mom and Dad are happy even if I give you pebbles.”

“That happened when we were little, it doesn’t count. And those were really smooth pebbles! I’ve never seen any like that since!” Amana said, “Besides, it was still a way better gift than pinecones.”

Tenka giggled behind her hand, “I still have it, since it was a present from Na-chan after all.”

Amana drummed her fingers on the table, her brows scrunched up in thought. Tenka thought that it would be really older-sister-like if she could think of a solution right now. Maybe if she did, Amana, and even Chiyuki, would praise her for it. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the smartest person she knew (aside from any game character)… which would be Chiyuki. But maybe…?

Tenka took out her phone and started a text but stopped halfway through writing the message. Amana was trying hard by herself, even though she must have had the same idea. Instead, Tenka locked her phone and made circles on the table. She was sure both her and Amana were thinking about a handmade gift -- but that didn’t solve the problem of what that gift was going to be. Amana could make little accessories from bracelets to necklaces, but none of those felt like they were enough. As for Tenka, she wished it was as easy as giving Chiyuki an anime figure or a prize from a Game Center.

“I looked it up and it said bags are really popular,” Amana said, “But Chiyuki-san already has plenty of handbags, huh?”

“Mm,” Tenka pursed her lips, “But Tenka has a lot of Devitarou things, and she still wants more. And Na-chan has a lot of makeup and clothes but she still wants more, right? Wh-What if we give her a bag that’s special?”

“Do you really think we can make a bag?” Amana asked.

So they had been on the same page.

“Because it’s for Chiyuki-san, Tenka will… She’ll do her best and help you.”

Amana grinned, leaning forward in her seat until she was near standing, “Do you think an eco-bag would be good? That way she can take it to a whole bunch of places. Hey, since we’re making a bag anyway, do you want to try knitting a scarf?”

“A scarf?” Tenka blinked.

“Yeah! And we can put it in the bag so that way, she thinks she got one gift but she actually got two,” Amana said, “A happy surprise!”

“A scarf might be a little hard for Tenka, so if the bag is easier she’ll make the bag.”

“Let’s look it up right now. I think I saw a fabric store here, so we can get the things we need, too.” Amana got up from her seat, sliding next to Tenka in the booth and tapping away at her phone. Tenka leaned her head on Amana’s shoulder, the two of them spending the next hour planning together.

By the time they left that day, their bags were full of fabric and yarn and knitting needles. 

-:-

Amana stood at the table and held a party popper in one hand, “Chiyuki-san, Tenka-chan, Merry Christmas!”

POP!

“M-Merry Christmas,” Tenka said, turning her head away as her popper went off with another POP!

“Merry Christmas,” Chiyuki said with a smile and a third POP!, “A year really flies by with you two at my side. Are you sure your parents don’t mind that you’re spending the night?”

“We already explained everything,” Amana said, “Since it’s Christmas Eve they said it’s fine! Besides, Amana loves visiting you here, it’s so comfy and cozy. It’s almost like a second home.”

“You flatter me, but thank you,” Chiyuki said, “Do you want to eat dinner first? I might have made a little too much, but you can take it home and share it with your parents, too.”

“Actually, do you mind if we do presents first?” Amana asked, rocking back and forth, “If we wait any longer I think I’m gonna explode! Right, Tenka-chan?”

Tenka nodded. They each took one of Chiyuki’s hands and led her to the couch. Amana put a large, flat present in Chiyuki’s lap. It was covered in sparkling red wrapping paper decorated with a snowflake pattern, pinned down in odd corners and ends with pieces of tape -- probably Tenka’s work. Each corner was decorated with a strip of red ribbon with gold trim tied into a neat bow -- probably Amana’s addition. Chiyuki smiled and asked, “Can I open it?”

Both twins nodded in sync, making Chiyuki laugh. She slid the ribbons off easily, but the wrapping paper would be another issue. It took some searching, but she found a corner where the tape had already been worn down. Chiyuki carefully peeled the tape off, rolled back the wrapping paper, and repeated the process whenever she reached another piece of tape. Amana bounced her foot, making the couch shake. Tenka peered over Chiyuki’s shoulder, casting a shadow over her hands.

Eventually, Chiyuki peeled away enough of the wrapping paper to slide out a white box. Inside was a beige canvas bag with three large pink and white flowers embroidered in the corner. The embroidery was uneven, the thread veering this way and that instead of making neat, tight lines. Chiyuki traced their outline with her thumb, her breath caught in her throat.

“There’s something else inside,” Amana said. She leaned forward, no longer bouncing her leg, and rested her elbows on her legs. A little smile, drawn with thread, stretched across her lips.

Chiyuki felt the bag and there was something that gave it a little volume. She turned it around and pulled out a scarf. It was a plain beige, a few shades darker than the bag, with the same flower pattern neatly sewed on both ends. Although the knitting was well done, it was so long that it took Chiyuki a few tries to wrap the whole thing around her hands. The scarf smelled faintly of Amana’s perfume and peppermint.

“I, uh, might have made it a little big,” Amana said, sheepishly, “I ended up having so much fun I kinda lost track of how long it was supposed to be.”

“I helped make the bag,” Tenka said, pointing at the flowers, “This part is the part I did.”

“We tried to make the bag by hand, too, but it just wouldn’t work. But we’ll get it next time!”

Chiyuki held the scarf close to her chest. The room seemed warmer now, a sense of serenity stretched out between them like a thread. Between the twins’ talking, Chiyuki counted the three flowers over and over and over, giving her thanks for each one. Something, she decided, that she could do forever.

“Thank you, Amana-chan, Tenka-chan,” Chiyuki said, her voice a near whisper, “I’ll use them both with care.”

She wrapped her arms around the twins, drawing them into a tight hug. Amana hugged back with full gusto, while Tenka rested her hands comfortably flat against Chiyuki’s shoulders. Outside, they could hear the city celebrating and the distant echo of bells.

It was Chiyuki who pulled back first, her hands still on each of the twins’ upper arms, “Well, now that you gave me my gift, it’s time I returned the favor.”

Chiyuki stood and went into her room, returning with two small boxes: one red and one blue. Amana carefully pulled apart the wrapping while Tenka’s attempt resulted in mostly half-torn scraps of wrapping paper littered on the floor. Both twins held up their gifts to the light: a matching set of rose earrings that mirrored the color of their boxes. Bright, cherry red for Amana and a deep, azure blue for Tenka.

“It’s beautiful Chiyuki-san!” Amana said, throwing her arms back around Chiyuki, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Is this really for us?” Tenka asked, holding her earrings in her palm, “It looks really, really nice. Th-Thank you…”

“I’m glad you two like it,” Chiyuki said. She sat back down on the couch and pulled a necklace out from where it had been hidden underneath her sweater. The necklace had the same rose but in a soft, pearl white. “I thought it would be nice if we got a matching set, but they only had the earrings in those two colors. ”

“It’s still great,” Amana said, “I’ll wear them to the office tomorrow for sure. You will too, right Tenka-chan?”

Tenka nodded, holding the earrings tightly in her hand like a child, “I will! I’ll wear it every day.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Chiyuki said, “Merry Christmas Amana-chan, Tenka-chan. And lastly…”

Chiyuki got up and walked into the kitchen. Amana and Tenka followed at her heel as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a two-layer chiffon cake decorated with berries. But instead of “Merry Christmas,” on the top in chocolate writing was:

Happy Birthday  
Tenka & Amana Oosaki

“It’s a day early but happy birthday Amana-chan, happy birthday Tenka-chan,” Chiyuki said with a smile, “I made you two a cake so we can eat it after dinner. Did you want to open your presents for each other first?”

“Huh?” Tenka said.

“Huh?” Amana echoed, “Presents? We already gave you a present Chiyuki-san.”

“Na-chan,” Tenka’s voice shook, “D-Did we forget to get each other presents...?”

“Ah…”

The twins looked at each other and, as if on cue, both burst into a fit of giggles, leaving Chiyuki to stand in the kitchen holding the cake with an amused -- if slightly concerned -- expression. Over dinner they talked about when they could find the extra time to makeup for missing their own birthday/Christmas presents for each other. Long after they finished eating, Chiyuki sat on the couch braiding Amana’s hair into low twintails. Tenka was on the floor, wrapped in a blanket with her head leaning against Chiyuki’s legs. In the quiet of the night, they listened to the snow fall softly down on the city as the clock turned past midnight and onto the 25th.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! pls check me out on twitter (same name as here) and leave any requests in my cc :)


End file.
